


Wild night out

by kuuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuuki/pseuds/kuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine mixing party don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild night out

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine! 
> 
> For my second Kuroko fanfic ever, I figured I should write my favorite pairing.   
> Again, thanks to Vii lovely for the push and to Nee-chan for the initial setting.

Imayoshi Shouichi liked to make fun of people. Often, when they talked about him, he was described as someone who would do exactly the contrary of what the other would want him to. He couldn't deny it though, that was a rather realistic and accurate description of his personality. He even liked to be described as such, this ability was a great pride of his. Being feared by people wasn't a bad feeling at all. It helped quite a lot in many parts of his life. 

Occassionnaly though, there were people who seemed to be immune to it. Most of them were from the basketball team so it wasn't a serious problem. Even if they didn't fear him as much as other did, he was at least respected as their captain and they knew better than to go against his decisions. They were always right. They had no reason to go against them.   
The problem came when girls were involved.

Many girls were dumb. He didn't understand why, they kept on coming back to confess their undying love to him after he made so many of them cry after failed confessions. He was smart, he was handsome and he was good at sports, he understood how they could fall in love with him. What was beyond him was the reason why they kept on confessing. Didn't they see it was useless? He was the kind of person who took what he wanted, he wouldn't wait for it to be offered to him. If they couldn't understand this much, they weren't made for him anyway.

This year's Valentine day was particularly bad. Girls kept flocking around him, saying that it was the last year they got to spend that day with him and how much he would be missed etc etc. He didn't know, he never listenned until the end, he walked away before they even started. Too bad he couldn't avoid the girls from his class. 

He then took shelter in the gym, figuring they wouldn't go look for him there. He wasn't supposed to be there, he wasn't the captain of the team anymore and he knew he could trust both Wakamatsu and Momoi to keep them away during practise. 

He took a sit and watched as his former teammates practised their dribbles and pass. Wakamatsu was especially harsh on Aomine but somehow, their ace seemed to take it rather well. Looking at how his team was now he was rather happy. 

Imayoshi stood up and went to wait for them outside their locker room. He felt nice for once and complimented them. He was even surprised to hear Wakamatsu inviting him to a mixing party, claiming that things would go a lot better if they had at least someone with some brains with them. He agreed, a bit reluctantly, but he had nothing to do anyway. He could use a break for studying and playing with people was a rather nice way to kill boredom. 

He followed Wakamatsu to meet with the three girls coming with them, and, as they made their way to the karaoke he finally thought of asking "Wakamatsu, what school are the other from?"  
"Kirisaki Daiichi. Girls are from the basketball team. I don't know more than that."  
Imayoshi sighed, he just hoped that Hanamiya Makoto wasn't included. That guy meant troubles and he wasn't in the mood for high level mind games today. Girls were dumb. Hanamiya Makoto was not. 

As if fate had something against him particularly, he soon noticed a familiar face waiting in front of the place they were heading to. For a split moment he hoped he was seeing things but he knew he wasn't. His glasses weren't for show. 

A flash of recognition passed in Hanamiya's eyes. "Yo Shouichi, didn't think I'd see you there"  
"Makoto-kun, didn't think I'd see you without a date today" he smirked and Hanamiya chuckled, apparently unfazed. "You haven't changed Shouichi"   
A girl shrieked, "Hanamiya-kun, do you know each other?"

He didn't answer and instead went inside, immediately followed by all the girls. "Wakamatsu, I'm going to kill you.", said Imayoshi before following as well, leaving a dumbfounded ex-teammate behind. 

As soon as he entered the karaoke booth, an annoying high voice rang in his ears "Imayoshi-kuun, come sit next to me!" he sat down next to Hanamiya instead, smiling widely at the girl while he said "Sorry, I couldn't quite grasp what you said"  
Next to him, his former school mate was chuckling, the girls on the other hand were already looking at him like he was their enemy. He didn't mind. He came to have fun sure, but not with them. 

This night could be interesting after all, it mostly depended on how Hanamiya would play along to his little game. 

He was positive he would. They were alike after all, Imayoshi was sure that Hanamiya came here for the very same reasons he did. He leaned down toward Kirisaki Daiichi's captain, whispering discreetly "Hey, are you the one who set this up?", he nodded, smirking at him. 

Imayoshi sat up, the other were getting comfortable, conversations were starting, he politely answered most of the questions but made no effort to ask anything back. Thankfully, those girls didn't need a lot of prompting to keep on talking and he had no big efforts to make to pretend to follow the conversation. Mostly, he was focused on Hanamiya next to him, waiting for the best moment to make his move. He leaned down toward the table to grab his drink, using it as an excuse to scoot closer to his neighbor. If he noticed anything, he didn't look like it, he kept on blabbering with the girl he chose as his target for the night. 

Imayoshi was starting to get bored, discreetly, he put a hand on Hanamiya's thigh, letting it there, hoping to finally get a reaction. And sure enough there was one, his neighbor twitched, faintly but the reaction was there. And, when he leaned down to whisper "What the fuck are you doing?", Imayoshi answered innocently "What, you set this up right? Isn't it exactly what you wanted?"

Hanamiya scowled but said and did nothing more and his neighbor smirked. Games were always the best when played against good people.   
He paid no heed to anyone else who could be watching, the girls had given up on him since long anyway and he started running his hand up and down his junior's thigh. He could see he was starting to get restless on his seat. Imayoshi was very satisfied of where this was heading to. 

He stood up, announcing loudly that he was heading to the toilets. When he was there he hid behind the door, waiting there for Hanamiya who would be sure to come soon. And he did, coming dangerously close to the other boy as he slammed the door shut, blocking it with his body "Shouichi! What the fuck are you doing?"  
He answered, his tone falsely innocent, "Am I ruining your plans?"  
"No. Not really." He shrugged and closed the distance between them, bringing their mouths together. 

Their kiss wasn't gentle. It was heated, dangerous and full of promises. Their night wouldn't be sweet and they wouldn't want it any other way.   
When they pulled away, their breaths were heavy. Imayoshi chuckled, "If you wanted a date with me you should have said so."  
"Shut up Shoichi."  
And, before he opened the door to go back a strong grip on his wrist made him turn back. "Hey Makoto?"  
"What?"  
"My place?"

He nodded and when he went back to the booth, he wore a genuine smile on his lips.


End file.
